


Arigatou, Aomine-kun!

by madeh18



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Friendship, Humor GARING, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10075205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeh18/pseuds/madeh18
Summary: Memangnya salah kalau aku belum memberi kado pada Tetsu yang ulang tahunnya sudah lewat sebulan lebih? Aku kan cuma belum tahu apa yang akan aku berikan, lagipula aku bukan Akashi yang punya uang segudang atau Kise yang sudah berpenghasilan sendiri, yang bisa membeli barang mahal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I dont own Kuroko no Basuke

SMP Teikou. SMP yang terbilang elit dengan berbagai macam klub olahraga yang masing-masing selalu berprestasi. Salah satunya adalah klub basket. Apalagi klub basket SMP Teikou melahirkan suatu generasi yang sangat luar biasa, hanya muncul dalam beberapa dekade.

 

Generasi ~~Emas~~ Keajaiban. Terdiri dari 5 ABG labil beserta pemain keenam mereka yang sangat berbakat dan memiliki warna rambut yang berbeda-beda. Mau tahu lebih lanjut? Silahkan kenalan sendiri.

 

Siang itu mereka berlima makan bersama di kantin, loh kenapa berlima? Karena kapten kita tercinta ~~tidak level makan di kantin~~ , Akashi Seijuurou kita tersayang sedang sibuk mengurus hal-hal penting mengenai klub bersama sang manager, Momoi Satsuki. Jadi, siang itu mereka hanya berlima.

 

Mereka pun awalnya makan dengan khidmat, sayang sekali celotehan salah satu anggota mereka yang sangat kuning, Kise Ryouta, selalu memperkeruh keadaan.

 

“Ne, Kurokocchi, Aominecchi sudah memberikanmu kado belum? Sudah sebulan lebih loh ' _ssu_ ,” tanya Kise, sang ~~pemilik jasa fotocopy di sekolah~~ _perfect copy_ di lapangan basket, dengan nada menyindir.

 

Aomine yang sudah jelas di _ **omongin**_ mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap Kise sebal. Ingin rasanya membalas, tapi bingung harus jawab apa. Sedangkan Kuroko yang ditanya pun menatap Kise juga dengan tampang datar yang _unreadabble_. Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya yang entah kenapa selalu melorot mungkin ya, sambil menatap Kise juga, sepertinya tertarik dengan pembicaraan tersebut. Murasakibara tetap makan, tidak minat dengan celotehan ~~tidak penting~~ model cengeng kesayangan kita.

 

“Hmm, benar juga Aomine. Bukannya aku peduli pada Kuroko ‘ _nanodayo_ , hanya saja sepertinya dia tidak terlalu senang mengetahui saat itu kau tidak membawa kado. Aku pikir kau memang belum sempat beli, tapi sampai sekarang belum juga ternyata,” sahut Midorima yang hari ini membawa _boneka horta_ * sebagai _lucky item_ nya. Aomine masih diam, Kuroko memberikan Midorima _deathglare_ karena sebenarnya sangat tidak nyaman dengan pembicaraan ini.

 

“Umm, Mido-chin boneka itu kenapa numbuh rumput hijau gitu?” tanya Murasakibara dengan tiba-tiba yang agak terganggu dengan pemandangan sang pemuda berambut hijau membawa boneka berambut hijau. Kesempatan emas bagi Aomine dan Kuroko mengetahui pembicaraan ini mulai terlupakan, lalu bersyukur ria di dalam hati. Kise juga nampak tertarik dengan _lucky item_ Midorima yang entah kenapa selalu aneh.

 

“Ini namanya boneka horta ‘ _nanodayo_. Boneka edukasi agar anak-anak gemar menanam sejak kecil.”

 

“Bukannya itu boneka buatan Indonesia Midorimacchi? Apa kau ke sana dulu tadi pagi?” _Kise/-kun/-chin bodoh_.

 

“ _Baka_! Memangnya Indonesia ada di mana, Kise?! Midorima pasti tidak pergi ke sekolah kalau dia ke sana tadi pagi.” Aomine marah-marah macam gadis PMS karena masih kesal sendiri dengan Kise mengingat pembicaraan sebelumnya.

 

“Hidoii ‘ _ssu_ _yo_ Aominecchi! Aku kan hanya bertanya. Tidak perlu marah-marah begitu,” tangisan bombay ala Kise keluar juga akhirnya.

 

“Hh, kalian berisik sekali ‘ _nanodayo_. Tentu saja aku beli online, bodoh! Punya uang berapa banyak aku untuk pergi ke sana?” jelas Midorima.

 

 _Tapi berapa banyak uang yang kau punya sampai bisa beli online dari Indonesia?!_ batin yang lain.

 

“Oh iya, Kuroko. Apa kau sudah membeli seri ketiga buku itu?” tanya Midorima tiba-tiba, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

 

“Memangnya sudah terbit, Midorima-kun?"

 

“Baru beberapa hari yang lalu sih, tapi aku sendiri belum punya uang untuk membelinya.” _Beli lucky item aja bisa lu, Shin-chan!_

 

“Aku juga belum bisa beli sekarang-sekarang ini sepertinya.”, jawab Kuroko.

 

Tiba-tiba bel berbunyi mengakhiri obrolan mereka yang sebenarnya tidak jelas arah dan tujuannya itu.

 

* * *

 

 

Keesokan harinya sebelum jam masuk sekolah.

 

“Oi, Midorima!” Aomine berlari ke arah pemuda yang dia panggil.

 

Kebetulan sekali Midorima sedang sendirian. "Apa yang kau inginkan, Aomine?” tanya Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

 

“Uhh, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin bertanya soal buku yang kau dan Tetsu bicarakan kemarin, di mana belinya dan apa judulnya?” Hoo. Sepertinya ada udang di balik bakwan, oh bukan, di balik batu. Mungkinkah Aomine?

 

“Di toko buku dekat stasiun juga ada sepertinya, lagipula baru terbit, pasti stoknya masih banyak. Judulnya ‘ ~~disensor~~ ’. Memangnya ada apa ‘ _nanodayo_?”

 

“Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih, Midorima,” jawab Aomine sambil berlalu meninggalkan Midorima.

 

Syukurlah Midorima bukan tukang gosip, jadi tidak ada yang tahu mengenai pembicaraan mereka selain Tuhan, author, dan mereka berdua, serta Akashi yang mungkin sedang menyeringai di suatu tempat. Kalau Kise yang tahu, wah... jangan deh...

 

 

Malam harinya yang sangat dingin karena hujan juga turun, Aomine pergi ke suatu tempat yang seharusnya bukan **_habitat_** nya. Dengan uang yang sebenarnya sudah ia siapkan dari sebulan yang lalu, akhirnya ia sudah menentukan kado apa yang akan diberikan kepada bayangan tercintanya. Sungguh romantis ~~tapi terlambat~~.

 

* * *

 

 

Seminggu kemudian. Sepulang latihan basket para Generasi Keajaiban, bersama sang bayangan dan managernya mereka pulang bersama. Tentu saja suasana tidak bisa hening karena Aomine dan Kise yang selalu adu mulut dengan topik tidak penting dan suara kunyahan Murasakibara. Hal tersebut mengundang sang kapten angkat bicara.

 

“Aomine, Kise, bisakah kalian diam sehari saja?” tanya Akashi. Beruntung lah mereka karena ini masih _oreshi_ , kalau _bokushi_ mungkin mereka sudah mati tertusuk gunting.

 

“Uh, maaf Akashicchi. Aominecchi duluan tuh ‘ _ssu_ ” bela Kise dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

 

“Cih, apa-apaan. Bukankah kau sendiri yang mencari masalah?” bentak Aomine tak kalah kesal.

 

“Huaaa, Kurokocchi! Aominecchi _hidoii_ ‘ _ssu_!!” teriak Kise sambil menerjang Kuroko yang daritadi membaca buku dengan khidmat.

 

“Uhh, sesak Kise-kun,” dengan tampang yang masih datar Kuroko pun berusaha melepaskan pelukan maut Kise.

 

“Ki-chan curang! Aku juga ingin memeluk Tetsu-kun.” Oh ya ampun ini lagi. Akhirnya Kuroko pun dipeluk oleh dua orang.

 

“Uhh, bisakah Momoi-san juga tidak ikut-ikutan?” tanya Kuroko dengan nada yang mulai kesal.

 

Mereka pun segera melepaskan pelukan tersebut.

 

“Kalian berisik sekali ‘ _nanodayo_. Oh ya Kuroko, buku apa itu yang daritadi kau baca? Seri ketiga kah?” akhirnya Midorima angkat bicara juga karena Akashi sudah malas memperingati mereka yang semakin berisik.

 

“Iya, Midorima-kun. Aku baru membelinya kemarin sepulang sekolah. Kebetulan uangnya sudah cukup dan aku juga penasaran.”

 

“Oh begitu,” jawab Midorima singkat karena ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya. Wajah Aomine yang berusaha menyembunyikan kekagetannya pun terlihat di mata Midorima yang tertutup kacamata itu. Jadi untuk apa Aomine menanyakannya waktu itu? Bukan untuk kado Kuroko yang terlambat itu?

 

* * *

 

 

Sesampainya di rumah, Aomine pun menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kasar. Aomine tak menyangka buku yang sudah ia beli menjadi sia-sia. Ia juga sangat menyesal tidak sempat membungkus buku itu dan segera memberikannya pada Kuroko. Lupa adalah alasan klasik pada dirinya sendiri. Kuroko yang mengatakan belum mau membelinya untuk sekarang-sekarang ini juga termasuk pembelaan basi Aomine.

 

Matanya menatap kosong langit-langit kamar bernuansa biru itu. Hembusan napas berat terdengar darinya. _Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?_ Batin Aomine yang tak lama kemudian tertidur.

 

* * *

 

 

Beberapa hari kemudian Aomine memutuskan tetap memberikannya sekaligus meminta maaf. Melihat buku itu di kamarnya hanya membuatnya kesal pada diri sendiri. Tadinya dia ingin menjualnya saja pada Midorima dengan sistem kredit mengingat Midorima sedang belum mau membelinya. Tapi hal itu ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Midorima. Pengecut, bodoh, pecundang adalah ungkapan untuk Aomine.

 

 _Berikan saja, tidak mungkin juga Kuroko tidak menerimanya_. Setidaknya itulah kata-kata Midorima yang membuat Aomine lebih percaya diri.

 

Sepulang latihan hari itu Aomine dan Kuroko hanya pulang berdua karena yang lain sudah pulang duluan. Kesempatan emas bagi Aomine.

 

“Tetsu...”

 

“Ada apa, Aomine-kun?”

 

Aomine pun membuka tasnya, mengambil buku itu yang masih terbungkus plastik beserta _barcode_ harganya, lalu memberikannya pada Kuroko. Ia sudah tidak selera membuang _barcode_ harganya apalagi membungkusnya. _Tetsu juga sudah tahu harganya_. Begitulah alasan Aomine.

 

“Loh ini?” Kuroko menatap Aomine dengan tatapan heran.

 

“Sebenarnya aku sudah membeli itu seminggu yang lalu kira-kira. Tapi aku lupa untuk memberikannya. Kemarin aku kaget kau sudah membelinya. Tentu saja aku bingung, tapi buku itu juga tidak ada gunanya ada di rumahku. Jadi aku memutuskan tetap memberikannya padamu,” jelas Aomine panjang lebar sambil menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya.

 

Senyum Kuroko pun merekah. “Tidak apa-apa, Aomine-kun. Belum pernah ada yang membelikanku buku yang aku suka seperti ini kecuali orang tuaku. Aku sangat senang.”

 

“He?” Aomine pun memberanikan diri menatap Kuroko sekilas.

 

“ _Arigatou_ , Aomine-kun.” ucap Kuroko dengan senyumannya yang sangat tulus.

 

“Umm, ya. Maaf tidak sempat membungkusnya, Tetsu,” jawab Aomine sambil menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal dan hanya berani memandang lurus ke depan.

 

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan. Lega dan senang memang bukan satu-satunya yang bisa menggambarkan suasana saat itu. Tapi tetap saja, senyum keduanya tidak sedikit pun pudar malam itu.

 

* * *

 

 

“Jadi tidak apa-apa kalau aku membelinya setengah harga, Kuroko?” tanya Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

 

“Tidak apa-apa, Midorima-kun. Kau kan belum sempat membelinya karena belum punya uang yang cukup. Bukunya juga tidak 100% baru karena sudah aku baca. Lagipula aku kan sudah punya penggantinya yang lebih baru.”

 

“Hmph, bukannya aku mau barang diskonan seperti ini ‘ _nanodayo_. Tapi karena sayang juga kalau kau punya dua, jadi aku akan membelinya. Ini uangnya.”

 

“ _Ha’i_. Ini bukunya, Midorima-kun.”

 

“Terima kasih, Kuroko/Midorima-kun.”

 

Transaksi kecil itu pun berjalan dengan lancar. Dengan begini tidak ada yang dirugikan, semua senang. ~~Saya juga senang~~. ( **Siapa lu?** )

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY KUROKO!!! /telat sebulan lebih woiii /ditabok
> 
> Hahaha, ini arsip lama sih. Berhubung udah punya akun ao3 (/cheers!), saya mau copas semua story dari akun ffn ke sini.
> 
> Terima kasih sudah mau mampir!


End file.
